


Eternity And A Moment

by MadameNoire



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I also fell in love with the twins' name meaning, I just love them ok?, Introspection, and wanted to give them a gif, grown up rin, in the wake of them becoming canon, obviously, sessrin - Freeform, so this was born from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: There is no logic on his reasoning. He has all the power there is to have, yet he finds himself wishing for something only the weak ones can have.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Eternity And A Moment

It’s in the quiet moments, when the fire is dying and the only remains of its flame is the burning red of the shapeless embers scattered on a hot bed of dark ashes. When the stars shine their brightest around the sky and the moon beams yellow and full on top of them and the forest falls quiet and the only thing reaching one’s ears is the calm fuel of the nearest river. It’s in those moments, and only then, that Sesshomaru is allowed to think of his meaningless eternity, and wish for a moment.

There is no logic on his reasoning. He has all the power there is to have, yet he finds himself wishing for something only the weak ones can have.

His arm, strong and perfectly shaped, possesses the power to hold the strongest sword, to crush beasts’ skulls with his bare hand, to kill hundreds with a movement of his wrist and the sharpness of his claws. But once the battle is won and the night is dark, he lifts his arm and looks at his hand, and wishes to hold that precious face in his palm; to caress that smooth and sometimes rough skin with the tips of his fingers.

His eyes, sharp and clear, able to see an ant from the other side of his lands and intimidate the wittiest of his foes with one hard look, ache with the need to see those ever changing features, to witness the changes from a rounded face to wharper angles. To see the imperfectly perfect smile that once made him question his beliefs and intentions, that once filled his heart with something warm and unknown to him back then; that now fills him with joy and excitement and happiness every time he has the privilege of witnessing it blossom.

His body, tall and broad, hard muscle under flawless skin, trained for centuries in the art of sword fighting, made into the perfect predator’s on purpose. A body that falls as if made of cloth, string knees giving in at the softest breeze, all just to see her safe and happy.

All his life, an eternity spent with a mindset, with pride and prejudice clouding his judgement, and the need to surpass his father and become the strongest demon of the known lands being his main mission.

All his life forgotten in one moment, his eternity tossed aside in favor of this beautiful instant. The mission of his life reduced to a meaningless purpose when holding on to this here and now, with his back pressed against a tree and his arm, the weapon destined to hold nothing but another weapon, holding with infinite gentleness the smaller, warm body pressed against his.

His eyes are closed so his hearing can be at its best to alert him of any intruder to his peace. He doesn't need to open them, to look down to know what she looks like right now; to know that there's a faint smile on her peaceful face, or that one of her hands is holding onto his clothes while the other is curled over her rounded belly. 

In the secret of the night, Sesshomaru can admit that he wishes Rin would let him tell her that what she - they - are expecting, is a daughter. Two daughters, indeed. Only in this quiet and dark moment can he admit that he desperately wishes to see her eyes grow in surprise, hear his soft, breathless laugh, when she finds out. 

But it is also in this moment that he can recognize how important Rin's wishes and desires are to him. More so than any wish he might have if himself. More than any ambition or hatred. More than the pride that has defined him for so long, or the prejudice towards what he's always deemed as a lesser kind. 

Sometimes he even fails to see Rin as the human she's supposed to be. It's hard to believe that such a beautiful, kind, brilliant being could be of the same kind of those weak, cowardly beings that they call humans. 

Then, after what seems like the bat of an eye, the moment ends, the light of a new day starts to shine at the distance, and Sesshomaru is left wondering if that is what it will feel like when his moment ends, and he's forced to carry on with a lightless eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tome writing for this beloved ship of mine, and also my first time trying my hand at writing from Sesshi's pov. Hope it wasn't too much ooc.
> 
> Also, here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lowin)


End file.
